


Grab and Go

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [88]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Prompt #952“There’s my best friend!”“I have…no idea who you are-““Such a joker! You’re so funny, wow. Let’s go over here.” from @writers-are-writers on tumblr
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 12





	Grab and Go

“C’mon, Y/N! Just one date! I promise I’ll be a total gentleman!” Brax insisted…again as he followed you around the bridge.

You rolled your eyes, “I told you, Brax, I’m not interested!”

Brax leaned against a monitor and smirked, “See, you say that, but I see you glancing my way every time I walk in the room.”

“That’s because I need to know where you are so I can escape!”

The bridge doors opened and you looked over your shoulder. You saw Finn and immediately shot up and rushed over to him, **“There’s my best friend!”**

Finn looked at you incredibly confused, **“I have…no idea who you are-“**

You faked a laugh and lightly slapped his shoulder, **“Such a joker! You’re so funny, wow. Let’s go over here.”** you then pulled him out of the bridge and down the hall.

Finn still looked very confused, “Okay. Hi. Who are you?”

You looked down the hall and saw that Brax had come into the hallway. You then grabbed Finn again and pulled him into a nearby closet. You leaned against the metal door, listening to make sure he left. You gave a sigh of relief, “Sorry. That guy just doesn’t know when to quit.” you held out your hand, “I’m Y/N.”

“Oh! Right! Poe’s talked about-”

“Sssshh! Keep your voice down!”

“Wha-we’re in a closet! It’s just you and me!”

“Oh. Right. Sorry. Force of habit. But yeah, Poe and I are together but only a few people know. We’re…not supposed to be together.”

“What? Why?”

You sighed and leaned against one of the walls, “Because as General Leia’s right hand, he shouldn’t have any distractions.”

“But you’re still together?”

“Yeah, but in secret. And Brax keeps on insisting that I go on a date with him but I’m not interested and I’m running out of excuses and I can’t tell him I’m already taken!” the closet door slid open to reveal Poe.

He looked from you to Finn to you and then Finn again, “Uh, hey, Rey’s looking for you.”

Finn nodded, “Right. I’ll just…” he slid passed Poe and went to go looking for Rey. 

Poe stepped into the closet and the door slid shut, “Kaydel told me Brax was being a pest again.”

You groaned and leaned forward, resting your head on his shoulder, “The guy just doesn’t know when to quit! Every single day he’s asking me on a date and over and over again I say no. I’m ready to report his ass!”

Poe rested his hands on your hips, “I wouldn’t mind it. It’ll for sure get him away from my girl.”

“I hate all this hiding and secrecy.” you mumbled into his shoulder.

He kissed the side of your head, “I know, baby.”

The closet door slid open and you two jumped away from each other. There stood Leia looking at both of you with a smirk on her face, “Dameron, I need you on the bridge. And stop stealing my translator.”

Poe cleared his throat, “Sorry, Leia.” he looked to you, “I’ll see you around.” he then walked by Leia heading to the bridge, Leia not following him just yet.

Leia looked at you, “You keep him anchored. Just make sure it stays that way.”

You nodded profusely, “Yes, General.”

She smiled, “Now get back to your post, Y/N.”

“Right! Sorry!” you scampered out of the closet and back to the bridge.

When you entered, you saw Poe and gave him a nod. He gave you a curt nod back and continued to talk to Admiral Ackbar. Not paying attention to where you were going, you bumped into someone.

“Oh! Sor-”

“Found you!” Brax exclaimed with a smile that made you want to vomit.

You groaned, “Leave me alone Brax!” you pushed him away to go back to your station.

He followed you, “Please, Y/N, just one-”

“Sorry, Cadet Brax, may I speak to Y/N for a moment?”

“S-Sure Commander.” Brax stepped aside.

“What can I help you with Comm-Mph!” Poe pressed his lips to yours and for a moment, you were in shock. What was he doing?!

He pulled away and grinned. He then faced Brax, “Sorry, pal. She’s all mine.” he gave Brax a pat on the shoulder and went back to Admiral Ackbar. 

Brax, too shocked to say or do anything just ran out off the bridge. You glanced at Poe, who gave you a wink and blew you a kiss. That smug bastard.


End file.
